Who Am I?
by waytheballbounces
Summary: Melissa isn't sure what she is. She seems to be a mix of many different creatures, but what path should she follow? Slightly AU-ish. One-shots.


**Hello**,** it's waytheballbounces with my first Soul Eater fic featuring my OC as the main character. Yah, I know so interesting, but I have these ideas and I feel like getting them out so yah. Hey, Melissa (my OC), you want to do the Disclaimer?**

**Melissa: Sure. Waytheballbounces doesn't own Soul Eater. However she did create me and my weapon partner, Chip, so don't steal us. If you do, you will be bitten, sliced, and/or impaled, depending on the mood of my partner and myself. You have been warned.**

**Thanks, Melissa. Good dog.**

**Melissa: Why does everybody always say that to me? (turns into a grey hound with a spear tipped tail and proceeds to chase the offender around) You cannot outrun a grey hound!**

* * *

Melissa sat on her bed in the dormitory that she shared with Charlotte (who went by Chip), her weapon partner. 'What am I,' she thought to herself, 'Meister, weapon, witch? Or am I a hybrid, like Kim said. I don't know' Then she began to think of what brought her to her indecisive brink...

_Melissa hugged her little cousin, Yasmine, and she felt funny. A weird vibration sound seemed to come from Yasmine. As Melissa focused on it, it began to take shape. Gasping, Melissa pulled away. It was Yasmine's soul, she had felt it. She was a vibrationist, also known as a vibes meister. The rest of her summer went on as normal, except when it was super quiet, she could feel the vibrations of the souls around her. The ability to sense the vibrations of souls was even rarer than having soul perception, except it was nowhere near as powerful. Melissa wasn't scared of her power, no, she was just scared of going to Shibusen in the fall for her eighth grade year. Melissa didn't want to leave her home for the desert of Death City, but how else would she become a meister?_

_It was the first day of school when Melissa met Chip. The bubbly girl was only a year older than Yasmine, and shared many personality traits with Melissa's cousin. The two instantly hit off, despite their age gap, Melissa was thirteen compared to Chip's ten. But it made no difference in their fighting. Melissa proved to be the only person who could match soul lengths with Chip and successfully wield her weapon form: chained swords, which was pretty much two medieval styled swords on nun chuck chains. It was kind of self-explanatory. The pair was an impressive meister-weapon duo. Though they were NOTs, at least for the first semester, they rivaled many EAT students._

Melissa smiled at the memory. She was so lucky to have Chip as her weapon partner. Then her thoughts turned from meister to weapon. She sighed.

_It was a test for their EAT try outs. Melissa and Chip had to beat another meister-weapon pair through a complicated obstacle course. Between battling and agility, the first pair to make it through, won. It was perfect. With Chip in weapon form, the two used Melissa's exceptional speed to leave the other pair in the dust. Until they reached it._

_'It' happened to be a cliff. Melissa and Chip were at the top and the finish line was at the bottom. Obviously, they were supposed to climb down, but there was a strange impulse in Melissa's head just to jump of the cliff. 'Right,' she thought to herself, 'because I can totally make that thirty foot drop without hurting Chip and myself.' How dumb did her instincts think she was? Even so, her instincts were usually right._

_"Melissa, what are you doing?" came Chip's worried voice, slightly distorted because she was in weapon form. The younger girl was scarred and confused because Melissa had lifted her arms above her head and crouched, like she was about to make a dive and she had Chip wrapped around her waist._

_"Chip, just trust me and my instincts and whatever you do. Do. Not. Come. Out. Of. Weapon. Form." And with that Melissa closed her eyes and jumped. Chip screamed. The teacher at the end line gaped. Lord Death, who was watching through his mirror, hoped that he wouldn't have to collect a certain 13-year-old vibes meister's soul._

_And through it all, Melissa changed. She elongated and turn into a ... spear. She looked kind of like a blue javelin. Melissa impaled the floor just past the finish line. The teacher looked at her stop watch and mused, 'Fastest time today.'_

_'So a vibes meister and a weapon. What else have you got up your sleeve, Melissa?' thought Lord Death._

_Both Chip and Melissa changed into human form. Chip slapped Melissa and then hugged her. "I thought we were both going to die! Don't ever do that again!" the younger girl sobbed._

_"Chip, please understand. Trust my instincts. Please forgive me. I promise I will try not to scare you like that ever again," soothed Melissa._

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Yes, I pinky promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Melissa vowed seriously. Then both girls broke into a fit of giggles._

_"Melissa?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What did you just do? How did you turn into a spear?"_

_"I wish I knew, Chip, I wish I knew."_

So it had turned out Melissa had weapon blood, as well as meister blood. It was rare, but it wasn't impossible. Melissa was fine with being a weapon. Chip had basic meistering skills and was able to wield Melissa in spear form quite nicely, though they lacked the bond that they shared when Melissa was the meister. Oh, well, it was still fun to see the look on their opponents' faces when Melissa turned into a spear. Being a weapon didn't bug her, but the next thing she was, did.

_"You have an interesting soul."_

_Confused, Melissa replied, "Wha?"_

_The girl in front of her giggled. She had ashy blonde hair and big green eyes. "My name's Maka and I was using my soul perception to look into your soul. Sorry, but I just glanced at it. You seem to be both a weapon and a meister. Mind if I look at your soul again? Please? It's unlike any soul I have ever seen before."_

_"Um... Su-sure."_

_With that, Maka looked at Melissa in a weird way. Then Maka gasped._

_"What? What is it?" Melissa demanded._

_Avoiding Melissa's question with one of her own Maka asked, "Would you mind coming with me?"_

_Without waiting for an answer, Maka turned and headed into Shibusen. Shrugging, Melissa followed her. Going down the twisting halls, they arrived at a red door. 'The Death Room? What are we doing here?' thought Melissa. Maka spoke, "Lord Death, I need to speak to you."_

_A funny voice from inside replied, "Yes, yes, come in, come in." Melissa was sure that if Chip was here, Chip would've laughed. Melissa probably would have laughed too, if she wasn't so scared._

_Maka opened the door and the two girls walked inside. Melissa looked up and shivered at the red guillotines above her head. In silence, the two walked down the horrifying hallway and emerged into the Death Room. With a quick glance around, Melissa decided she didn't want to really remember the room. In the center was Lord Death and next to him was a boy with jet black hair that had three white stripes circling half his head. 'Death the Kid.' Melissa guessed, noting the two blonde girls on either side of him._

_"Hello Maka," greeted Lord Death. "Who's this?"  
_

_Maka looked at Melissa and Melissa remembered she had never told Maka her name. "I'm Melissa," she managed to squeak out._

_"I looked at Melissa's soul and it's the weirdest soul I have ever seen. It seems to have some soul of protection around it."_

_Lord Death and Death the Kid turned their gazes to Melissa. It was unnerving. Finally, after a few seconds that seemed like decades, Lord Death spoke, "Yes it seems you have some sort of soul protect, Melissa. It's weird, like you don't even know it's there. Would you mind trying to release it?"_

_Melissa nodded and closed her eyes. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. 'Well, I guess I'll just trust my instincts.' Melissa took a deep breath in, than let it out. And she started to change. 'I better not be turning into my weapon form that would be sooo embarrassing.' As she finished changing form, the room's occupant's gasped. Melissa looked at her paws. 'Wait, paws?'_

_"It would appear," said Death the Kid, "that Melissa is some sort of dog witch. Grey hound, to be exact."_

_Melissa remembered her necklace, the one she always wore. When her parents had adopted her, the adoption agency gave them a necklace with a dog on it and had said that her birth mother had wanted Melissa to have it. Melissa had spent years trying to figure out what breed of dog it was. Apparently, it was a grey hound._

_"I swear, I didn't know!" her voice coming out sounding slightly like a dog's whine._

Melissa shuddered at the last memory. Eventually, Lord Death had allowed her to stay, but it took a lot of persuasion. As long as she didn't meet with other witches un-allied to Shibusen, she'd be allowed to stay. Being able to turn into a grey hound wasn't bad, but it caused no end of teasing. But more so, it caused confusion. Melissa didn't know what she was. Was she a meister? Was she a weapon? Or was she a witch. Melissa shuddered at the last choice. 'I don't want to ally myself with the witches.'

* * *

**In case you don't know, this is a series of one-shots that will mostly not matter what order they are in. I have no idea where in the series it takes place. It's slightly AU-ish because I've only seen like 13 episodes, so don't kill me. Also, it's rated T because I have no idea what's going to happen, since this story has no apparent plot line. Oh, and if you see Melissa, you never saw me here :) She's still after me.**


End file.
